


The Perfect Christmas Gift

by Radio_Kitty



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Presents, Dogs, Finding the perfect Christmas gift, M/M, Pets, snowing in hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radio_Kitty/pseuds/Radio_Kitty
Summary: This story is about Vox finding the perfect Christmas Gift for Valentino. What will it be?
Relationships: Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	The Perfect Christmas Gift

A gift? It’s an odd thing to give someone something, a gift has many meanings but what you give, or who you give it to means a lot. Who you spend your time with does as well. Today we will talk about this. We will adventure along with Vox and see what he does to give the demon he loves the perfect gift. 

Late nights.... Valentino always stayed up super late, so when Valentino did, Vox did as well. The tv didn’t really like when Valentino stayed up so late, he thought it was irresponsible, Vox glanced up at the moth who was sitting at his desk working on, well his work. The tv sighed and walked over to Valentino’s desk. 

“Val?” 

“Yes?” 

Vox sighed and tapped his claws on Valentino’s desk, Valentino heard the tapping of the tv demons claws, he sighed softly and looked at his boyfriend, “Vox is there something you need?” The moth asked him so he would stop bugging him so he could finish up his work. Vox sighed. “Well yes, can’t we go to sleep?” 

“You can go to sleep, will be there in a bit.” 

When Valentino said that but, he really meant he was gonna stay up all night to finished all of his computer and paper work. Vox let out a low growl. He noticed a small bracelet like thing sitting on Valentino’s desk. It was red and gold. The tv picked it up, he realized it was the collar of Valentino’s old pet. 

“Val, why do you keep this, the pet is dead...” Vox asked, Valentino snatched the collar and opened a drew and dropped it into the drew, he then closed it. The moth narrowed his eyes as he looked at Vox. 

“Okay okay.... I’m sorry for asking, can we just... go to bed,” the tv asked him. Valentino sighed and turned his computer off. “Okay.... let’s go,” Valentino said getting up, walking over to his boyfriend Vox waited for him at the door. 

Valentino sighed, “okay let’s go...” Vox smiled softly at Valentino, “come on babe it’s not that bad,” the tv said letting Valentino walk out first, “well you’re not the one having to do all the work...” he said, Vox rolled his eyes. 

Valentino and Vox walked out of the moths office as they walked Sri the room they shared together. Valentino walked into the room first, he walked to the bed and pulled his long coat off and started to get ready for bed. 

Vox closed and locked the door behind him, he walked over to his boyfriend with a smile, Valentino looked at Vox confused. “Why are you smiling?” The moth asked. 

Vox sat next to Valentino, “well cause you actually agreed to Sleep for once,” the tv said looking at his hands that were rubbing his knees. Valentino huffed and got up. “Get ready for bed Vox....” Valentino said walking to the bathroom in the room. 

Vox sighed and got up he then did what Valentino said. 

After a few minutes both of the demon where in bed. Valentino was still on his phone. Vox noticed the light. “Val, please just sleep.” The tv said. The moth sighed and placed his phone down before moving over the Vox and cuddling with the tv. Vox looked up at the ceiling, his screen slowly turned black saying he was sleeping. 

##### .｡❅*⋆⍋*∞*｡*∞*⍋⋆*❅｡. 

The next day Vox was up early, earlier than Valentino actually. The tv was on the every top floor pacing around the lobby thinking of what to get Valentino. It was only a few days til Christmas and he had no idea what to get him. 

Vox’s pet Shark and Angel then walked into the room together. Angel was playing with the shark. The spider throw the ball and watched the land Shark catch it and bring it back. 

Angel looked at Vox, “hey Vox,.... is something wrong?” The spider asked him walking over to the tv. Vox groaned and sat back on a sofa in the lobby. “Yes something is wrong.... I can’t figure out what to get Val...” The tv said sighing. 

Angel sat next to Vox, “well why don’t you ask him or maybe there’s something in y’all’s that you can find that will help you.” The spider suggested. Vox looked at him. “You’re right! Maybe there is something thanks Angel,” Vox said getting up and walking back to his and Valentino’s room. 

Vox walked into the room and noticed Valentino was dressed for the day. He was sitting on the edge of the bed looking at a picture, “Hey Val whatcha lookin’ at-“ before Vox could finish Valentino placed the picture face down. 

“Non of your business...” The moth got up and left the room. Vox sighed and then looking around for something. The tv’s curiosity got the better of him. He sat on the edge of the bed and looked at what Valentino was looking at. It was.... a picture of Valentino’s old pet, Vox sighed looking at it. He knew Valentino killed the pet but he knew it wasn’t for the reason he said it was for. 

Vox took the picture with him and grabbed his phone before leaving the room. He knew what he was gonna get Valentino. 

##### .｡❅*⋆⍋*∞*｡*∞*⍋⋆*❅｡. 

Vox walked around the streets of hell, Vox looked at his phone. Vox stopped at a door, then his phone. The tv then walked inside, “hello welcome- OH VOX!” The tv nodded. “What can I help you with?” The tiger demon asked. Vox nodded, “yes I’m looking for a dog say so,” the tv said. The tiger demon nodded. “What type? Big? Small?” 

“One that will be loyal, and keep someone company,” he said. The tiger nodded he got up and walked over to a cage, Vox walked over there with them. The tv headed demon looked inside the cage. There wasn’t anything in there. “Uhhh....... there’s nothing inside...” Vox stopped when a black dog started to come into view. 

“This dog is a German Shepard shadow,” the tiger said opening the cage and letting the dog out. Vox kneeled down next to the shadow dog, “how much for her?” He asked. “Well she’s bitten the last fifty demons so I’ll give you her half off...” 

“Wait.... she what-“ 

“ **TOO LATE CAN’T SAY NO NOW!** ” Vox sighed. He hoped this would be a good idea. The tv demon left the shop with the shadow dog. He went and got her a collar. He got the dogs name on a collar. The collar was light blue with red. And a golden tag that had the name ‘Suki’ on it. Suki I weird yet unique name for a dog. Vox smiled and headed home with the dog. He would keep her at his home til it was Christmas. He placed the dog collar in a box and wrapped it up. He looked at Suki whom was sleeping on a blanket. 

##### .｡❅*⋆⍋*∞*｡*∞*⍋⋆*❅｡.

Christmas Eve. The day before Christmas, Vox was so nervous he had keep the dog at his house and tomorrow was the day. Vox was helping decorate the Christmas tree that was in the main lobby of the Porn Studio. There were presents already placed under the tree. 

Even Vox had his under there, Velvet huffed as she sat down. “Oh god... that took forever, why didn’t we start earlier?” The female demon asked. Vox sat next to her and shrugged, “I don’t even know... but we did it!” He smiled. Velvet nodded, she then smiled brightly, “so.....” 

“So what?” 

“What did you get Val?” 

Vox sighed and leaned back. “I would tell you but... I can’t cause you would just tell,” the tv said. “Uh!” Velvet sat up. “NO, I promise not to!” She said looking at him. 

Vox sighed. “You know what. I have an idea, you can have a Christmas Eve party in the Studio I give you permission,” he said looking at her. 

“And what about you and Val?” 

“I have plans for us, you and Angel are free to party as long as y’all want. But everything needs to be picked up before Midnight,” Vox said. Velvet smiled and got up fast. “Okay!! You two have fun them!!” 

Vox smiled and got up. He walked to his room. He had moved the dog to his own room. The tv walked in and placed some water and Food down for the Suki. 

Vox then headed to his and Valentino’s room. He started to decorate the room. He looked at the fireplace or fake fireplace in their room. Their room was almost the size of a living room. Vox walked over to the fake fireplace and turned it on. It looked so real. He touched the fake flames not getting harmed at all. 

The tv then hung up some Christmas lights around the room. The rooms lights were dim which set the mood for what he wanted to do. Vox pulled two cups out. Ones was Valentino’s and the other was Vox’s. Vox started making some hot coco. He pulled some other things out for what he had planned. 

After he was done he walked to Valentino’s office. The tv smiled as he walked inside. “Hey Val?” 

The moth looked over at Vox. “What’s wrong babe?” He asked placing his pen down looking at his boyfriend. Vox smiled, “how about you take off work early it’s Christmas Eve,” the tv said with a smile. The moth looked down at his paperwork and computer. 

There was a long pause before he spoke, “okay.... but just this once for this year, okay?” Vox nodded and walked over to Valentino grabbed his hand and taking him to their room. The moth grabbed his phone quickly as he did. 

Vox smiled and stood in front of their bedrooms door. Vox turned and looked at his boyfriend, “well ready for a night to ourselves?” Valentino sighed softly, he looked down at Vox and nodded. 

Vox smiled and opened the door to their room. Valentino’s eyes widened at what Vox did to their room, Vox smiled and looked at Valentino. “Come on, let’s go Val. We have the whole night to ourselves.” 

Valentino walked inside with Vox. The tv closed the door behind them. The two spent the whole night together. 

Vox and Val had fallen asleep together that night. But they had fun during the whole time. Watching movies and spending time together. 

#####  .｡❅*⋆⍋*∞*｡*∞*⍋⋆*❅｡.

The next Morning was Christmas. Vox and Valentino were sleeping still. But the whole Studio was up and already opening presents. Velvet and Angel ran to Vox and Valentino’s room. The banged on the door til Vox finally opened it. 

“Yes?” 

“ **MERRY CHRISTMAS!!** ” The two demons said dancing around happily. “Wait-“ Vox looked over at the calendar. It was Christmas. “Oh god, it is!” Vox ran out of the room and to his own. He make sure the dog was okay before waiting for Valentino to get up. 

After a couple of an hours Vox walked to Valentino’s Office. Valentino was up this time. Vox smiled and walked over to his boyfriend. “Hey Val.... I got you something,” Vox said placing the wrapped present in front of the moth. 

Valentino looked at it and then Vox. Vox leaned on the desk. “Go ahead, open it,” Vox said. Valentino sighed and opened it, he pulled the red and blue dog collar out he read the tag. “‘Suki’.... what is this for? Why did you give me this?” 

“Well, you need something to wear the collar....” Vox said and then the black shadow dog jumped into the room. Suki’s tail wagged as she bolted to Valentino. She barked happily at the moth. Valentino smiled slightly at her. Rubbing her face, Suki seemed to enjoy it. 

Valentino smiled and slipped the collar onto her. Vox smiled at them. “Sooooo....Do you like it?” Valentino stood up. Suki sat down and watched him as he walked over to Vox. “Thank Vox” Valentino said as he kissed the tv. Vox’s screen changed to a blush pink when he did. Valentino hugged him. Vox didn’t know what to do at this moment after a few seconds he hugged him back. 

“You’re welcome Val...” 

And that’s the story on Vox and how he found the perfect gift. So again. A gift it’s about how much you spend, or how big it is. It’s about how much thought you put into

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a Christmas challenge some there may be some errors and typos here and there but I’ll fix them later


End file.
